


【曜梨】小镇与你（单篇完）

by xdfb-inmk- (orphan_account)



Category: Aqours-Fandom, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, 年齡差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xdfb-inmk-
Summary: 晓迪原lofter住民，正逐渐搬家至ao3/PLURK中，曜梨推/重度百合患者原地址：http://xdfb-inmk.lofter.com/





	【曜梨】小镇与你（单篇完）

“听我说哦，最近镇上搬来一位音乐家...”住隔壁的松浦果南放学后神秘兮兮的对曜说。  
音乐家？曜想了想这两天出门见过的人，没见过像音乐家的人呀。  
“但是开酒店的阿姨最近经常会来镇上呢。”  
“笨蛋！哪有看出来这一说，回家把作业做完我带你去看怎么样？”  
二话不说就接受了同桌的邀请，平常拖沓到早晨抄果南的曜竟然按时写完了作业。  
晚饭后好不容易向父母要到了出门申请，曜忐忑的敲响了果南的家门。  
“是曜啊，来找果南的话她在楼上哦。”  
“谢谢阿姨～“  
咚咚咚的跑上二楼房间，发现果南同学扒着窗户不知道在做什么。  
“曜？帮我把门后挂着的望远镜拿来~”  
“不是有那个吗，看起来长一点的更好用。”  
从桌上跳下来看到曜指着一旁的天文望远镜...  
“那个...算了你拿过来就是了，就那个方向。”  
透过镜片看向果南指的方向，万家灯火通明跟平常没什么不同。  
“稍等一会，等那个开始以后就能看到了。”

曜生活的镇子上，每到夜晚，居民们就会来到中央的广场上观看表演或是参加演出，老一辈的都去，年轻一辈的像果南就会窝在家里打电动或者干别的（拉着小曜一起）。  
果然过了一会，方才亮着的灯一盏盏熄灭了，人们如潮水一般涌到了广场上。  
那边的津岛阿姨家是一早就出来了，后面是镇长家的黑泽姐妹...“就是那里，那家还亮着对吧？”  
“嗯，你说的音乐家就在那吗？”  
“没错，咱们现在就过去吧。“  
轻车熟路的翻出窗户踩到梯子上，一步一步小心的落在地上，曜时常在想比自己大几个月的果南怎么会这么多自己不敢做的事，觉得她十分勇敢。  
“曜，你听好了，我接下来说的事十分重要。”  
看到她眼神里的坚定，和按在自己肩上的双手，曜也睁大了眼睛，思索着有什么大事要发生了。  
只见果南深吸一口气说：  
“决不能告诉我妈妈。”  
“高海阿姨才不会管你啦...”曜没好气地挣脱了果南的双手，跑到墙角拿杂志垫高的板凳旁自己先跳出了后院。  
“但是你这家伙上次就———”  
“那个是津岛阿姨说的！不是曜！”  
“渡边曜你别跑！”  
蓝色的海豚追着那只卖了自己无数次的灰发小犬，朝音乐家住的内街跑去。

海滨城镇的夜晚十分凉爽，海风拂过孩子们的脸庞，吹开半合的窗帘...也叫醒了还沉在梦中的新居民。  
脖颈传来一丝凉意，樱内缓缓睁开眼，揉了揉发酸的后颈。  
泛黄的琴谱还在架子上，页数已不在之前的位置。  
落地窗被打开，未束的长发轻轻飘在双肩上，这阵风让她清醒了些。  
四周的住宅都黑着灯，虽然听说了镇上的人会在晚上出门，但这略显寂静的氛围还是让她有些不适。  
远处稀稀拉拉传来的声音吸引了她，除了自家亮着的电灯，唯一的光源就是远处人群聚集的地方了。音乐家受友人所托搬来这座小镇后一直把自己关在家里，希望能为新曲找到些灵感，但每次写到一半都不知道下一个音符该是什么。  
合上窗坐回钢琴前，把乐谱翻回第一页。  
不成段的旋律被编织在一起，从空旷的房间里传出。

夜色里，两个小孩子避开人流悄悄跑到樱内家的大宅后面，轻声争执着什么。  
“让曜先看！”  
“是果南先发现的诶？”  
“不然我就跟高海阿姨打小报告。”  
“....好的。”  
曜没有果南高，所以每次都要果南弯下腰，让曜踩上去才能够到更高的地方。  
“嘿...诶诶诶果南酱你别晃...”好不容易找到平衡的曜双手撑在墙上朝院子里探了探头，发现了房间里的身影。  
“曜～还没好吗？”  
“等一下嘛，人家还没开始弹...”  
曜不满的吐槽了下，拜托她再坚持几分钟就好。

悠扬的琴声淡淡传出，乐谱上的音符一个个跳到院子里，像是给曜跳舞似的列队，然后放声歌唱，曜听的入了神，平常听不到的声音就这样跳了出来，在她面前舞动着。  
良久，曜合上了半张的嘴，没敢发出一点声音，从果南的背上跳下来拉着她跑了。  
“曜你看到那个人长什么样了吗？”  
“一拉开窗帘我马上就跳下来啦...”  
那把你背上去干嘛...回到家的果南发着牢骚，揉了揉被踩了半天的后背。  
“但是钢琴很好听啊...”  
“听钢琴就不用把你抬上去了吧！”

翌日，小曜在演奏会上见到了这名...美丽的音乐家。  
“你听我说啊果南，我见到那个姐姐了！”  
“这么激动，人家给你签名了还是怎么着了？”  
曜转着铅笔想了想说，“她冲我笑了。”   
“你还真是容易满足，她长什么样？”  
绞尽脑汁也没想出多少能形容可爱的词汇，干脆拿出手机给果南看。  
“你自己看呗，反正我没见过这么漂亮的人...”  
“哇...不愧是弹钢琴的手指真好看。”  
画面上的人坐在钢琴前，茜色长发盘在脑后，一袭樱色的长裙即将接触到地面...

她笑起来真好看，手中的铅笔在本子上涂涂画画，不一会就描出了音乐家的轮廓。  
看到邻座一直傻笑的样子，果南担心起曜会不会做出什么不得了的事...揉了个纸条弹过去。  
「原来曜你喜欢钢琴吗？」  
「不是，我只喜欢她弹的钢琴。」  
“哇...好厉害的发言。”  
「我再去一次，这次要问到名字！」附了个精神的表情。  
「被人家赶出来我可不管哦。」  
「哼，曜自己去。」  
果然，放学以后曜一溜烟就没了踪影。

依着记忆来到这条街，有些找不到方向。因为这里房子长得都差不多...曜沿着人流的反方向跑，跑着跑着便听到了一段熟悉的旋律。  
“～～～”轻轻哼出那天听到的曲子，曜找到了音乐家的住宅。  
后悔没带果南来又不敢去敲门，机灵的眼睛一瞥就看中了旁边的一颗高度刚好超过围墙的树。  
小曜开始冲刺，三步并作两步一跃而上，经历了一段完美的滞空后...手拽断了一根树枝，人摔在樱内家后院刚松好没多久的泥土上。  
听到窗外的异样，梨子停下了手上的动作只看到有个...人倒在自家后院。匆忙跑去把她扶起，才发现是个挺可爱的小女孩。  
“你...“面对这孩子海蓝中纯洁无暇的眼神，梨子竟有些语塞。  
曜挠了挠头，看起来有些羞涩。  
“请为我弹奏一曲吧。“  
樱内梨子看着眼前摔得满嘴泥头上还插着几片树叶的人，心中又是几分诧异又是几分好笑。  
“你就为了听一首我的曲子，特意翻树爬进樱内家的大院？”  
“嘿嘿...”听上去不像是在为自己的所作所为感到害臊，反而颇有些得意。渡边曜扯了扯自己有些凌乱的上衣，但一番折腾之后还是一样的乱。樱内梨子在心中暗暗叹气，伸出手帮她摘下头上的树叶，将工装裤的带子扭正。  
有时候樱内总会想把自己锁在家里是不是个明智的选择，樱内家搬到镇上后她把心思都放在创作上都没能怎么在镇上游览过。和镇民们见面也只是在演奏会上。  
得亏这看上去傻傻地孩子闯入了她的生活，不然她不知何时才会主动迈出家门。心中突然有了不错的想法，樱内微微一笑，向渡边伸出了手：“可以哟。”  
“不过，作为交换条件，可以请你带我去镇上玩吗？”  
她看到渡边的眼中满是喜悦和期待的海浪，那孩子慌张地把自己脏兮兮的手在同样脏乱不堪的衣服上擦了又擦，随后紧紧握住了自己的手。  
很温暖。  
“当然可以！”

梨子自然没再让这小家伙上那棵树，告诉她以后可以从正门进来。  
“对了，能告诉我您的名字吗？”  
“樱内梨子，你呢？”  
“渡边曜，今天开始就是您的导游啦！  
被拒绝了送她回家的提案便嘱咐了几句走夜路要小心，看着那不断朝自己挥手的身影跑向远处的人群，梨子也放下心来回屋了。  
「我能叫您梨子姐姐吗？」  
手机微震，弹出了这么条消息。  
「你还真可爱。」  
她莞尔一笑，想起曜听自己弹琴时那副雀跃的神情，不禁觉得这镇子温暖了不少。海风一如既往的拂过每一扇窗，但曜的出现似乎将那丝凉意升温了。

坐在后院的台阶上，颇为无奈的守着不知何时靠着自己肩膀睡着的曜，把她落在脸上的发丝轻轻捋回原位。谁叫今天这孩子一直缠着要她唱生日快乐歌呢。  
自打那天开始，小曜时常会来拜访梨子。  
春花，夏祭，秋叶，冬景......不到一年，自己雇的小导游拉着自己看遍了这里的风景和人。

“生日快乐呀，小家伙。”  
她好像喜欢上这个小镇了。

**Author's Note:**

> 晓迪  
> 原lofter住民，正逐渐搬家至ao3/PLURK中，  
> 曜梨推/重度百合患者  
> 原地址：http://xdfb-inmk.lofter.com/


End file.
